herofandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Leah
Queen Leah, also known as Queen Beatrice is a character from the Disney 1959 animated film Sleeping Beauty. In the original film, "Sleeping Beauty", she was voiced by Verna Felton, who also voiced Flora in this film, and in the sequel, she was voiced by Barbara Dirikson. However, she is not referred to by name in the movie; she is instead referred to as her husband's "fair queen". Personality Queen Leah's personality isn't really studied during the first film, but she has shown to be quite beautiful, motherly and protective, as well as a kind ruler over her subjects. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty'' Queen Leah and her husband are the monarchs of an unnamed european kingdom, possibly Medieval France (live action: Scotland). After many years of marriage she gives birth to a beautiful baby daughter which she and her husband name her Aurora. Her happiness is shortened when Maleficent curses her daughter. Devastated, she has to see her daughter taken away by the fairies in order to protect her. Sixteen years later she is waiting the return of her daughter, when Aurora touches the spindle; the Queen and the entire kingdom are put in a sleep by the good Fairies. When Maleficent is defeated she awakens and finally meets her daughter which she embraces an cries tears of happiness when she sees her. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' In the short segment, Stefan, Leah, Hubert, and Phillip all go off on a royal ceremony where Hubert is due to give a speech. Trusting their daughter, Stefan and Leah give Aurora the "keys to the kingdom" while they're away. ''Once Upon a Time'' Though she has yet to make an appearance on the ABC television series, Leah was mentioned in the first episode of the second season, revealing that she was the original sleeping beauty before Maleficent went after Aurora. Trivia *Her daughter, Aurora, strongly resembles her. *Queen Leah is the first mother of a Disney Princess to be alive in the film, the second being Eudora, the mother of Tiana, and the third being Queen Primrose, the mother of Rapunzel. However, in Maleficent, she died. **Eudora, unlike Queen Leah and Queen Primrose, is not a queen, but an average woman. *Though King Stefan and Queen Leah don't appear in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, The thrones on which they sit are present in the hall of the castle, where Terra faces the Wheel Master Unversed. *Because Phillip and Aurora were betrothed, it's possible that she and her husband were as well. *Her voice actress, Verna Felton, also voiced Flora in the film, and she previously voiced Aunt Sarah in "Lady and the Tramp", the Queen of Hearts in "Alice in Wonderland", Fairy Godmother in "Cinderella" and Mrs. Jumbo (one line only) and the Elephant Matriarch in "Dumbo". Later, she also voiced Winifred the Elephant in "The Jungle Book", although the film was released after her death, in October 18, 1967. **It can be possible that while the film was in production, she voiced Winifred the Elephant before she died in December 14, 1966, just one day before Walt Disney died (December 15, 1966). Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Aristocrats Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Nurturer Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Non-Action Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Misguided